


Hidden Lake

by ScarredSwordHeart



Series: Bliss [11]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M, Sexual Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarredSwordHeart/pseuds/ScarredSwordHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenshin shows Kaoru a secret lake he found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Lake

_August, 1879_   
_Kamiya Dojo_

The year since Enishi's Revenge had flown by so quickly, it made Kaoru's head spin. It had been a year of great change. She and Kenshin had grown closer and closer ever since returning from Enishi's island. They had married on May 14th and had their ups and downs getting used to being man and wife. Kaoru had to learn to see herself as part of a pair instead of on her own as she'd been before and Kenshin had to learn to open up to her and allow her into his heart and share things with her. It had been a bumpy ride at times, but they were getting through.

Even though the events of the Revenge had been painful, the passing of the year had given Kaoru the time to think things through and realize that it had been the turning point in their relationship. The events they went through changed them from the sweaty little tomboy and the Rurouni who might wander off again at any time to a loving couple, a bond forged by the fires of trial and tragedy. To that end, Kaoru had decided yesterday to close down the dojo and take her redhead on an all-day picnic in the expansive countryside behind the dojo to celebrate.

Kaoru looked at the red-haired man, sleeping next to her. In the months since their marriage, his sleeping patterns had shifted radically. It was now often the case that she would be awake and out of bed before he was. He sometimes didn't rise till the hour of the snake, as Kaoru refused to wake him before he was ready. He looked so cute and peaceful, red mane framing his delicate face, the tiniest hint of a smile playing on his lips. Kaoru hated to disturb his sleep, but they had agreed to get an early start. Reaching over, she gently shook him.

"Kenshin. Wake up, darling," she said softly.

Kenshin wrinkled his face as his slumber was disturbed by the shaking, stretched out his limbs and then slowly opened his eyes, turning to face his wife.

"Mmm?" was all the groggy man could get out.

"Time to get up sleepyhead. Remember?" said Kaoru, trying not to laugh at how cute he looked when he'd just woken up.

"Oh, yes," said Kenshin with a smile as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

After they were dressed, the two of them worked together to make a picnic feast even the Emperor wouldn't have been able to turn his nose up at. Kenshin packed the food into a bento box. He slung over his shoulder a large towel that Kaoru could only at the purpose of. They took off for the countryside that stretched out behind the dojo.

They set the blanket up under a momiji tree. Kenshin and Kaoru pulled off their sandals and sat barefoot, wearing only their lightest clothes since it was so very hot. The young couple spent the next 15 minutes leisurely eating rice balls out of each other's hands.

Having filled their bellies, the couple were a bit sleepy. Kaoru leaned back into the trunk of the tree, which was really very comfortable. Kenshin stretched out and laid down with his head pillowed on his bride's lap, an adorable smile spreading across his features. How long had it been since he'd relished the feel of the grass between his toes like this?

Looking at her husband's cute face made Kaoru's heart flutter. She began playing with his long red hair. Gradually, she expanded her area of exploration beyond his hair to include his face and neck as well. Slowly and gently, her fingers traced, touched and examined every inch of his head and neck.

Kaoru traced her finger down from between Kenshin's eyes, over his nose, lips and finally stopped at his chin. She traced her finger lightly over Kenshin's earlobe. The rurouni's smile widened, as the touch felt very good to him. Slowly she moved from his ear, touching the scar on his left cheek. She stroked both parts of it softly. Kaoru's fingers glided over his neck, moving lower and lower until she slipped her hand under his juban and stroked his smooth chest. Kenshin went limp and fell into a half-doze from the soporific effect of Kaoru's touch.

* * *

Kenshin wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep when he was startled awake by a gasp from his wife. His eyes opened and saw what she was seeing. Out onto the wide field had come a little group of deer, a doe and twin fawns. Kenshin smiled at the sight. He loved deer. They were such peaceful creatures and he always felt happy when he saw one. Kenshin looked up at his wife, whose cerulean eyes were as big as saucers.

"I want a closer look," she whispered, wanting Kenshin to move his head.

"No, Kaoru. If you want to see them, stay still and don't talk," said Kenshin in a hushed tone.

"They're too far away. They don't even know we're here," protested Kaoru.

"Yes, they do," corrected Kenshin. "Wild creatures have very sharp senses. They knew we were here before they came onto the meadow. If we move or raise our voices, they'll flee."

Kaoru sighed and accepted her husband's advice. He had wandered all over Japan and probably knew much more about the wilderness and its little creatures than she. For the next half hour, the couple watched the doe and her fawns as they ate out on the meadow. After the deer left, Kenshin told Kaoru he had a great secret that he wanted to show her. Kaoru wasn't convinced.

"I've lived here all my life. I know this countryside like the back of my hand. There's nothing I haven't seen already," she said confidently.

"Are you absolutely sure?" asked Kenshin, eyes shining with amusement.

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure. But since you're so bent on showing me, go right ahead," said Kaoru just a bit arrogantly, drawing a smile from the swordsman.

After they packed everything up, Kenshin led Kaoru through the thick undergrowth of the forest. What could possibly be back here that the ex-Rurouni was intent on reaching? To Kaoru it all looked like just a maze of forest. Kenshin weaved effortlessly through the overgrown tangle, leading Kaoru by the hand. She envied this man's grace. Kaoru's eyes popped out of her head when she saw what lay in the clearing.

In the middle of the deepest, densest forest was a beautiful little lake. The water was clear and it was surrounded on all sides by thick foliage. A river emptied into it from the south. Kenshin smiled triumphantly. The look on his wife's face was well worth the effort to get here.

"A lake right behind my dojo. How could I have lived here all my life and never known about this place? When did you find it?" she exclaimed.

"Last year while walking through the forest. I used to come here when I needed to be alone," said Kenshin softly. "You're the first I've shown it to."

"It'll be our secret place," said Kaoru, kissing Kenshin's lips.

* * *

Kenshin started pulling off his clothes at the edge of the water. Kaoru watched him wide-eyed. She could hardly believe the shy, old-fashioned swordsman was just stripping down like this out in the open. Was this really Kenshin? He turned to her and smiled at the look at on her face.

"Come on dearest. It's alright. No one ever comes back here," coaxed Kenshin, as he waded out.

Kaoru looked around. The lake was completely surrounded by thick forest. It seemed likely that no one but this man who had wandered Japan for a decade knew anything about it. Kaoru quickly stripped and then stepped into the icy water.

"It's freezing," she said as she took the plunge.

Kenshin playfully splashed her with said freezing water. Kaoru glared daggers at him.

"You'll get used to it faster this way," he said.

Kaoru splashed Kenshin in the face with icy water, getting an "Oro!" for her efforts. Kenshin grinned as he watched his wife swim away, splashing water in his direction to taunt him. Two could play this game. Kenshin took a deep breath and disappeared under the water. Kaoru froze. She knew he'd gone under the water, but where would he resurface?

Suddenly she heard the water part behind her and felt two arms wrap themselves around her and give her a squeeze. She was startled and whirled around to see Kenshin who had emerged just behind her. She smacked him on the arm.

"Kenshin!" she said.

"Yes, dearest?" Kenshin answered, looking positively angelic.

"I'll get you back for that. You won't know how and you won't know when, but I will," hissed Kaoru.

"Oo, I can't wait," said Kenshin with a smile. Kaoru scowled. Kenshin could be the most exasperating man.

Kenshin smiled at Kaoru, pulled her closer to him and started kissing all over her. Kaoru kissed Kenshin all over too and ran her hands up and down his scarred back, sometimes caressing his nether cheeks.

Kaoru and Kenshin climaxed together, moaning each other's name simultaneously. Kenshin carried Kaoru back to the shore, laid her down on the blanket and laid beside her, pressing his body to hers and draped the large towel over their nude bodies. With his beloved safely in his arms, Kenshin snuggled up to her and fell asleep.

Kaoru waited till she was certain Kenshin was asleep, then reached into the pocket of her kimono and pulled out a small box. Opening the box, she produced a black cord with a sterling silver pendant hanging off it. The pendant was a heart with a sword through the middle, encircled by a Japanese dragon. Kaoru had been looking through a catalog and had seen an ad for custom-designed pendants. She had thought of all the things that symbolized Kenshin. The name Sword Heart and the Red Dragon that he had become when he fought Enishi, the White Tiger came into her mind and she had drawn it and sent it to the catalog. It was rather costly, but the money from the government for their services in Kyoto and as compensation for the Jinchuu provided more than enough to meet the price and have plenty left over. The pendant had arrived just days ago, much to Kaoru's relief.

Kenshin was startled awake when he felt the cord on the back of his neck after Kaoru put it around and tied it, eliciting a cute "Oro?". Opening his violet eyes in confusion, Kenshin looked down and saw the sterling silver pendant hanging around his neck. He held it up and examined it, his eyes widening at seeing the kanji for his first name brought to life in such detail. It was really quite fetching.

"For me?" he asked dumbfounded.

"I told you I'd get you back," teased Kaoru.

 _'A gift? For me?'_ thought Kenshin.

In all his life, no one had ever given him a gift.

Kaoru's eyes were hopeful that Kenshin liked it. Kenshin's eyes warmed at the gaze.

"It's exquisite dearest. I'll never take it off," he said when he trusted himself to speak without a catch in voice. "Thank you. I love you."

Kenshin drew Kaoru into a warm embrace.

"You're welcome and I love you too," whispered Kaoru, returning the embrace.

Kenshin gazed at his wife with lit eyes and that beautiful smile reserved especially for her. Slowly and passionately, he kissed her on the mouth. Kaoru leaned in, returning the kiss fervently. Gently she caressed his cruciform scar, sending shivers down his back. Kenshin slowly pushed Kaoru onto her back and positioned himself on top of her. It was time for round two.

Kissing, licking and nipping her to get her love juices flowing, Kenshin gently thrust his way into Kaoru's love canal and began the in-and-out motion of their lovemaking. His life experience allowed him to be a patient and gentle lover, instead of a hotblooded buck who went too quickly, taking all the pleasure for himself and leaving the girl desolate. Kenshin put Kaoru and her pleasure before his own. Kaoru was already near the peak.

Kenshin's shaft stroked over Kaoru's sensitive G-spot, making her gasp and rake her fingernails on his back, drawing blood in some places. The first of several consecutive climaxes took her as Kenshin continued the gentle thrusting. Kenshin finally came inside Kaoru just as she cried out that she couldn't take anymore. Kenshin's body shook and then he collapsed on top of her.

* * *

Kenshin opened his eyes and saw that it was getting dark out. How long had they been asleep? He looked down at his young wife who was blissfully asleep. He didn't want to wake her, but knew they should get home before it was dark out. He started kissing her on the lips.

"Wake up dearest. The sun is setting. We need to get home," he said softly.

Kaoru's eyes fluttered open; she yawned and stretched. "How long have we been asleep?" she asked.

"I would guess at least two hours by the sun's position," said Kenshin, rising off of her.

Kenshin and Kaoru quickly dressed in the fading light that was taking the warmth of the day with it, packed up their stuff and started back to the dojo, hand-in-hand. Kenshin looked out of the sides of his eyes at his wife as they walked. How had he ever gotten so lucky?

"Thank you for this day," he said softly. "I had fun. Did you?"

"Yes. That was a beautiful lake. I can't believe I never knew about it," said Kaoru.

As the back gate of the dojo came into view, Kenshin cast out his senses, checking for any intruders or attackers. Finding the coast clear, Kenshin relaxed as they headed to the gate. He opened it up for Kaoru who entered ahead of him.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her.

"I want to make the meal myself tonight. I need the practice," said Kaoru.

Kenshin hesitated a second, but decided to acquiesce. Kaoru's cooking skills were improving, so perhaps she was ready to fly solo now. Kenshin nodded his assent but insisted on setting the table.

An hour later, Kaoru emerged with a serving plate full of fish and rice and two sake cups. She served it up. Then they both sat facing each other and, according to their little romantic custom, fed each other the fish and rice.

"This is delicious. You're definitely improving, dearest," said Kenshin as they ate.

"Yup. I didn't burn anything this time," said Kaoru. For her, that was a positive triumph.

After they finished eating, Kenshin and Kaoru drank the sake that they poured out for each other. It was warm and tasted quite good after the fish and rice. When Kenshin had been the Hitokiri, all the sake he drank tasted like blood. Now that he was living as a normal man, it was beginning to lose its bitterness and taste sweet once again.

The sake went straight to Kaoru's head, making her quite tipsy. Kenshin grinned as her speech slurred a little as she finished her cup. She would probably never be able to tolerate it very well. Kenshin took the empty cups and put them in the kitchen to be washed tomorrow. Kaoru tried to stand, but was a bit unsteady on her feet. Before she could fall, Kenshin had her in his arms.

"Pumee down. I can walk," slurred Kaoru, giggling.

"You can walk tomorrow. It's time for both of us to lie down now," whispered Kenshin, carrying her to their bedroom.

Once in the bedroom, Kenshin tenderly undressed his wife and draped a sleeping yukata over her body. Afterwards, he undressed and slid under the blanket, taking the girl into his arms. Kenshin stroked Kaoru's ebony hair as she quickly fell asleep, the effects of the sake hitting her brain with their full power now. Kenshin silently thanked Kami-sama for sending Kaoru to him before drifting off himself.

~Owari~


End file.
